


【影日】聖誕短篇系列

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 聖誕短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	1. 越洋電話

「喂喂、聽得到嗎影山！」  
「……電話拿遠一點。」  
「什麼？」  
「我說。」影山深呼吸一口氣，「電話拿遠一點啊呆子！螢幕都是黑的了！」  
日向被他突然放大的音量嚇得一震，下意識地拉長了手，將電話離自己遠遠的，聽見影山說：「太遠了。」  
「你好麻煩。」日向小聲嘀咕著。  
「我聽得到。」影山沒好氣的說：「是誰先打視訊電話過來的？」  
日向嘿嘿兩聲，試圖掩蓋掉自己先按錯按鍵，湊近了螢幕興奮地問：「你看了宇內前輩的新一話了嗎？」  
「早就看了。」影山說：「反彈到界外卻因為飛進來的鳥擋住再飛回自己場內救球。」  
「這樣算犯規嗎？」  
「不知道。」影山顯然也思索了一陣子，「但沒有落地。」  
「唔。」日向放棄思考，乾脆地下了個結論，「下次試試看！」  
「我會先做到的。」  
「我才是第一個！」  
無意義的爭執似乎嚇到一旁的人，日向看著影山用彆扭地英文跟旁邊的人說話時，好奇地問：「影山，你要去哪啊？」  
「去買日用品。」影山說：「牙膏沒了。」  
「……影山……竟然也會做這些事情了。」  
「日向呆子！下次見面你就完了！」  
影山原以為日向會如往常一樣跳起來喊他笨蛋山，卻看見他倏地收起笑容。  
「那就等下次吧。」日向認真地說：「下次見面就不會透過電話了，我會站在你面前。」

下次、下次，不論是勝負次數或是這漫長的人生旅途，他們誰都不會認輸，咬著牙、腿抽筋，都要拚死拚活地趕到你面前。  
所以你等著看吧。  
我永遠不會讓你自己跑在前面。


	2. 男友衣

冬天的被窩會吃人。  
日向在鬧鐘持續不懈的叫聲中，努力睜著隨時隨地會再度闔上的雙眼，摸到了自己的手機。  
7:59⋯⋯日向在意識模糊前，猛地想到今天為何明明是假日還要訂這麼早的時間。  
日向立刻跳下床，冷風灌進溫暖的被窩裡，激得另一邊的影山不甘願地睜開眼，看著日向急沖沖穿上衣服的背影問，迷迷糊糊地問：「怎麼了？」  
「今天跟孩子有約！我睡過頭了！」  
日向胡亂地穿好衣服沖進浴室洗漱後，在影山再度陷入夢境前，跑進臥室裡啵啵地隨意親了好幾下當吻別。影山不滿意，伸手想拉住他來個正式的親吻時，被日向笑著閃過。  
「回來再補償你！」  
「呆子、路上小心！」  
「哦！」

幸好路程不算太遠，日向在搭上車鬆一口氣時，才發現身上這件衣服的袖子未免也太長。  
是被洗壞了嗎？但也太鬆了吧，連衣領都寬一大圈，還好裡面本來就習慣穿打底的衣服。  
日向想著，在努力讓自己的手從過長的袖口伸出來時，突然意識到一個可能性。  
⋯⋯這件衣服可能、或許、應該、大概、不是他的。  
還沒想到解決方法時，響起到站的提示音，日向只好趕緊下車。幸虧沒有遲到太久，學生看見他來活潑地打完招呼後，幾個人簇擁在他身邊嘰嘰喳喳地說話。  
「日向教練，你今天的衣服好大哦。」  
「是、流行啦，流行！」  
勉勉強強找了個藉口敷衍過去，日向喊著讓他們開始熱身，趁著學生的注意力終於不在自己身上時鬆了一口氣。

在鬆懈下來時，日向隱約地聞到熟悉的味道。  
影山這傢伙是不是瞞著自己噴了什麼香水啊，日向忍不住想。  
明明是用同一牌洗衣精的，但不知道為什麼有股來自影山身上獨有的氣味。手上捏著過長的袖口時，會有種被對方擁抱著的感覺。

「日向教練，你的臉好紅喔。」  
「是、天氣！今天太溫暖了！」  
「但是今天只有五度欸。」  
「⋯⋯快去拉筋！」


	3. 星空之上

_我馴服了一頭鹿。_   
_在床上。_

聖誕節前半年是一如既往忙碌的時候，烏野分部負責整個宮城縣的聖誕禮物派送任務，只有極少數合格的聖誕老人才可以進行這個偉大的任務。  
然而日向並不在其中。

他試圖向新任的烏養負責人爭取機會時，對方用還沒包裝好的聖誕拐杖敲了敲他的頭，問：「先不提測驗結果，你的搭檔找到了嗎？」  
日向一下子像被戳破的氣球，軟軟地攤在地上。  
聖誕老人都要有自己的馴鹿，這是一如既往的規定，縱使人緣再好，在挑選搭檔上大家還是有自己的考量，因此沒有一頭馴鹿願意低下頭，讓日向幫他戴上專屬的項圈。  
日向找上可靠的大地前輩訴說自己的煩惱，大地思索了下，喊來自己的得力搭檔：「菅，今年是不是有個剛好也落單的馴鹿？」  
「啊，你說影山嗎？」菅原看著眼睛猛地發亮的日向，拍了拍他的肩笑著說：「如果是日向的話說不定能做到哦！影山也是很厲害的。」

影山、影山！  
日向朝著他們指引的方向全力衝刺時，看見正在訓練奔跑路徑的人倏地停下腳步，忍不住大喊：「怎麼會是你！」  
影山奔跑的步伐被嚇到，踉蹌幾步才穩住身體，他看向日向幾秒後，恍然大悟地說：「你……是去年的……」  
「我叫日向翔陽！」  
「我記得你。」影山不耐煩地說：「空有能力卻沒本事的人。」  
「我、我下次會贏的！」日向下意識地反駁後，猛然想起他的目的：「對了，你是不是還沒有搭檔！那你要不要跟我一起！」  
「不要。」影山立刻拒絕：「你太弱了，我自己都可以做得比你還好。」  
日向被這句話刺得摀住自己的心臟，不甘示弱地說：「雖然不想承認、但是你也不可能一邊奔跑，一邊發禮物吧！」  
「唔。」影山無法反駁，「但你又能……」  
「我能跳！」日向自告奮勇地說：「不管多高的煙囪我都能鑽得進去、我也可以爬窗戶、要我在屋簷間奔跑也可以！」  
影山還在思索著可行性時，聽見日向笑著說：「影山，成為我的搭檔吧！」  
……如果是這傢伙的話也不是不行，影山想。

「現在還不行。」影山說：「等你先經過我的訓練再說。」  
「不管什麼考驗我都可以完成的！」  
日向在一小時後為自己信誓旦旦的諾言付出了代價。  
他呸掉了不小心吃進口中的雪，對著影山說：「再來一次！」  
奔跑的路徑、速度、方向，日向沒辦法掌握得很好，但影山卻是能最精準拿捏的人，雖然常常因為無法配合影山的速度被從空中甩下，也有過提出自己的要求後跟影山打了一架，日向依舊認為影山是最強的鹿。  
所以當他第一次聽到「星空中的國王」時，還不明所以地問「這個稱號不好嗎？」。  
「無法配合聖誕老人的速度、自以為是的決定路徑，也只有國王才能辦到了。」月島似笑非笑著說。

「我覺得不是這樣。」日向躺在雪地裡說。  
「什麼不是這樣？」影山皺眉，伸出手試圖拉他起來。  
「我在想你為什麼當不成國王陛下。」日向伸出手，卻是把影山拉到自己身邊躺著，不顧影山在聽到他的話後一僵，繼續說：「跟無法配合還是自以為是都沒什麼關係──好吧可能還是有一點，但如果影山說得沒道理的話我也不會聽。」  
「……你想說什麼，呆子。」  
「我的意思是。」日向轉過頭，蜜糖色的眼眸沾著星光，裡面完整地倒映出一個他：「我能做到的我會努力去克服，我做不到的你也會去補足。」  
「所以。」日向笑著自顧自地下了結論：「只要有我在，你就是最強的。」

你應當為國王，你本該就是國王。

當天練習結束，躺在申請的臨時搭檔雙人宿舍休息時，日向半夢半醒間聽到影山說：「我們不用再這樣了。」  
「什麼意思？」日向驚醒，影山該不會是要跟他拆夥吧？  
「就是再維持現在這樣的關係。」影山說：「我覺得……」  
「我不準！」日向跳到影山的床上，坐在他身上緊張兮兮地說：「為什麼？我哪裡做得不夠好嗎？還是因為你發現……」  
「發現什麼？」  
「發現我喜歡你！」日向連忙澄清：「雖然我喜歡你但我保證我不會公私不分所以你千萬──」  
影山被突如其來的告白哽了一下，伸手摀住日向讓他越聽越羞恥的話，低吼：「沒有！我不知道！」  
「不知道什麼？」日向含糊地問。  
「不知道、你喜歡我……」影山不懂為什麼現在的情況被搞得一團糟，煩躁地說：「總之這些不是重點！」  
日向安靜下來，睜大眼睛好奇地看著他。  
「你知道搭檔契約要做什麼嗎？」  
「知道！」日向像背過書的好學生迅速回答：「在馴鹿的完全體狀況下綁項圈和韁繩！」  
「好。」  
日向還來不及想影山為何突然問這個問題，看見影山深呼吸一口氣，從頭、軀體、四肢開始幻化，像星粉散落一般，日向感受到坐在底下的體型變得截然不同。

是完全體型的馴鹿。  
就連之前練習時，影山都沒有化出完全體過。  
日向屏住呼吸，察覺自己坐在馴鹿溫熱的背部上，他心中有個大膽的猜測，仍舊小心翼翼地問：「影山……？」  
影山沒有說話，只是轉過頭，用長長的鹿角頂了下日向的手，示意他開始動作。  
日向從影山的身上離開，掏出放在床頭櫃裡專屬於他的項圈和韁繩，湊近後發現影山的體型太高了，只好又重新爬上去騎著。  
在扣上項圈、綁好韁繩的那刻，日向抱著影山的脖頸埋在毛皮上不發一語。  
影山原本想用鹿角頂他，卻意外地察覺溫溫熱熱的水滴從毛皮上蔓延下來。  
「我喜歡你。」日向紅著鼻子小聲地說：「我真的好喜歡你啊，影山。」  
呆子。  
影山轉過頭，仔細地舔舐了他臉上的淚。

_我馴服了一頭鹿。_   
_他低下高傲的頭，由我鄭重地替他綁上項圈和韁繩，我們在星夜中起落。_   
_於是所有星星都在我們的腳下。_


	4. 分你一半

如果世界上所有人跟人的相遇都叫緣分，日向想他跟飛雄肯定是孽緣。  
他比飛雄早出生半年，卻沒享受過什麼哥哥特權。媽媽說他跟飛雄的競爭從小就開始了，只要一個開始哭另一個就會不甘示弱地同時放大音量，誰也不肯讓誰，只能等他們同時哭累了再趴在一起睡著。  
日向本人不承認這段黑歷史，無奈有照片佐證，他們躺在同一張床上呼呼大睡，還要拉著對方的指頭，生怕另一個人會搶先醒來。  
日向想他跟飛雄能相安無事地相處到現在，學業一定是很大的原因，他們倆的成績都爛，所以誰也沒幸運地成為對方家長口中的「別人家的孩子」。

考卷發下來了，今天的語文分數比飛雄高三分。日向美滋滋地收起13分的考卷，趁老師不注意時，小聲地問飛雄：「你今天晚上會來吧？」  
飛雄看了他一眼，面無表情地點了下頭，隨後又轉回去看臺前的老師。  
日向不甘寂寞地戳了戳他的腰，「你為什麼不說話？」  
飛雄躲了幾下，手肘不小心推到桌子，桌腳摩擦著地板發出尖銳的聲音，吸引臺上老師的注意力。  
老師朝他們看去，正好看見飛雄抓住日向的手，於是嚴肅地說：「日向、影山！到後面罰站！」  
都是你。飛雄抓起課本，憤憤地瞪了他一眼。  
日向有些心虛，灰溜溜地跟在飛雄身後，卻也沒多擔心他會生氣這件事。  
飛雄怎麼會生氣呢，日向掰著指頭數，他今天剛好滿十歲，飛雄在他的生命裡佔了將近十年的時間。他都沒氣過飛雄缺席了他半年的人生，飛雄怎麼能對他生氣。

晚上果然來了很多人，日向是學校的人氣王，不只是班上，其他班級的朋友也陸陸續續前來。他們包圍著日向，開心地祝他生日快樂，一下隔絕飛雄抱著禮物的身影。  
等到日向從嬉鬧的人群中鑽出來時，只發現一個藍色包裝的禮物孤伶伶的放在角落。  
散場後，日向站在陽台，用著不大的聲音喊：「飛雄、飛雄。」  
過一會，隔壁的陽台窗戶果然被拉開，飛雄走了出來，隔著圍欄臭著一張臉看著他。  
「你為什麼先走了？」日向問，但隨即很大肚地說：「但是沒關係，我給你留了一塊蛋糕，是好不容易搶下來的！」  
歪歪扭扭的蛋糕上還插著壽星專屬的小王冠，翔陽擺明是騙人的，這明明是他自己的蛋糕。  
飛雄看著，終於鬆口說：「我不吃。」  
「為什麼？」日向看著他，不死心地繼續問：「你真的不吃嗎？這是商店街上很好吃的那家蛋糕店喔！」  
那家蛋糕店，飛雄當然知道，光站在店門口就能聞到香香甜甜的糕點味，是每個小孩一年一度的期待，吃上一口就像是長大一歲的證明，但他只是把嘴巴抿得更緊了一點。  
日向著急證明蛋糕有多可口，想把它湊到飛雄面前，但又怕翻倒，索性沾了點奶油在指尖，試圖在飛雄面前晃著用甜味誘惑他。  
在日向的指尖差點碰到自己的鼻子前，飛雄不情願地開口說：「我不能吃。」  
「為什麼？」  
「⋯⋯我蛀牙了。」  
飛雄握著拳頭想，如果翔陽嘲笑他，就要立刻轉身回房間裡。  
然而日向只是睜大了眼，露出擔心的表情，像是得知自己蛀牙般緊張地問：「蛀牙！是不是很痛啊？我看看！」  
日向的表情過於凝重，好像蛀牙是件了不得的大事，需要親眼見證。飛雄下意識地張開嘴，然而頂著夜色黑漆漆的什麼也看不見，日向卻裝模作樣地點點頭，遺憾地說：「好吧，那你還是不要吃好了。」  
日向的表情有點失落，似乎是真的很可惜飛雄無法共同分享十歲的喜悅。飛雄躊躇了下，抓住他還沒收回去的手指，舔掉上頭的鮮奶油。  
翔陽沒有騙人，蛋糕真的很好吃，即使只有鮮奶油也能嚐出不一樣的美味。  
飛雄嚥下那口甜後，才想起來有句話還沒對他說。  
「生日快樂。」

所有的生日祝福都很珍貴，但直到聽到飛雄說的此刻才算圓滿，像被放上最後一塊的拼圖，完整了他十歲的生活。  
而接下來的每一年應當如此。

日向捧著蛋糕，在夏夜的風裡傻呼呼地笑了。


	5. 尚未開始前

影山睜開眼時一顆排球朝自己迎面飛過來。  
比呼吸還自然的動作下意識地把球接起，正想著從哪飛來的排球時，察覺到下方有個聲音慌張地道歉：「不好意思──咿！好高！」  
影山聽見熟悉的聲音，不自覺地罵：「日向呆子！」  
「對、對不起！」  
影山察覺不對勁，他低頭，看見一個比自己矮小很多的橘髮小孩在戰戰兢兢地顫抖著，活像是對抗兇惡的大魔王，還是要奪回公主──那顆排球。  
「⋯⋯日向？」  
「是、是！」日向緊張地問：「請問您⋯⋯怎麼會知道我的名字？」  
怎麼會知道當然是因為──影山盯著日向身上淺綠色寫著雪之丘的運動服，終於意識到了什麼：「你、現在多大？」  
「⋯⋯現在嗎？現在是中學一年級。」  
完蛋了，影山想，竟然是比高一技術還更爛的日向。  
這個日向顯然目前很怕他，還沒拔腿狂奔的原因大概是自己手上還有球質。影山對於這個場面感到棘手，嘖了一聲卻讓面前的日向又更明顯地顫抖。  
「我在打排球。」影山開口說：「現在是V1施懷登阿德勒的舉球員。」  
「V1！施懷登阿德勒！舉球員！」日向沒想到一句話裡竟然會出現這麼多讓他憧憬的詞彙，褐色的雙眼立刻睜大，興奮地說：「你可以托球給我嗎！」  
一模一樣，比起托球先把你爛到家的傳接球技術練好再說吧。  
這句話16歲的影山可以對16歲的日向說，但22歲的影山不適合對13歲的日向說。  
影山看著當年的日向，想如果這真的是日向的話，這些話還有過去的他會負責，現在的他先把面前這個日向爛到爆的基礎傳接球指導好再說。  
「⋯⋯比起那個，你先打幾球讓我看看。」  
日向乖順地按照影山的話開始做，影山果不其然回憶起初三那年隔著球網，看著對手亂七八糟地接球──甚至更糟。  
「肩膀稍微往前傾斜一點。」影山開始從基礎動作指點，「拇指和手腕下壓，手臂向外手肘靠近。」  
日向的反射神經一向靈敏，動作正確後接球的頻率也上升許多，影山挽起袖子，站在他對面穩穩地接好日向打歪的球，幾次下來多半也能好好進行。

等到回過神來時天色已暗，日向收拾好球後緊張地說：「我得回家了！謝謝您、呃、您的名字是？」  
「我的名字。」影山想了想，還是沒說出口：「以後你就知道了。」  
「以後？啊是在電視上吧！我會看您的比賽的！」  
看著日向笑著揮手道別後，騎著腳踏車離開的身影，影山想著才不是。

是在不遠的兩年後，站在球網的兩側，我惋惜又憤怒地問「這三年來你都在幹什麼」的時候。  
是站在階梯上，你哭得亂七八糟，還堅定地說「我會打倒你」的時候。  
是高一的那個春天，櫻花飄落飛飛揚揚，而你打開體育館的大門，任由陽光散落進昏暗的室內，吃驚地喊著「為什麼你在這」的時候。

我轉過頭，那一瞬間世界就亮了。


End file.
